The Way It Is
by tjtay
Summary: This is the story of how Kat and Patrick realize they like each other. With some problems on the way. Read, I promise its good. Remeber to REVIEW!
1. The Game

" Dad, I'm going to go get something to drink ok? Tell me how Bianca does." Kat said, then got up, and walked up to the food stand to get something to drink. " One small coke." She said, then handed the girl two dollars. A man in the back ground made the drink and handed it to her. She thanked them, then turned around to walk away. On her way she was watching Bianca do a cheer, and then hit something hard. Her drink went to the ground, and so did Kat.

" Hey watch where your -" She cut off when she looked up to see who had ran into her. " Patrick?" She asked. He smirked at her. She stood up wiping herself off. " Yeah, now what were you saying before?" He asked, still smirking. She glared at him. " I said you need to watch where you're going!" She exclaimed. His smirk grew even bigger if that was possible. " Me? You're the one who was looking at the game." Patrick stated. " I wasn't watching the game. I was watching my sister." She replied. Then a blond headed girl ran up to Patrick and grabbed his arm.

" Come on, I want to see the rest of the game!" Then she looked at Kat and her smile faded. " Who is this ugly bitch?" ( excuse my language. Its all I could think of.) The girl asked. Kat glared at her, and then took her fist, and was about to punch her, when Patrick grabbed her arm. " This is Kat. Kat this is Summer." Patrick said looking at Kat. Kat yanked her arm away.

" Well what you doing with her?" Summer asked. " She ran into me by accident." Patrick answered. " You mean YOU ran into ME." Kat stated. Patrick shrugged. " Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to watching my sister." Kat exclaimed, then passed Summer, while bumping into her shoulder. Summer gasped. Kat smirked as she walked away.

When she got back to her dad he asked what happened to her drink. She told him that someone had ran into her and she had dropped it. They watched Bianca cheer, and smiled every time she did something different. When the game was over, Bianca ran over to them.

" How did I do?" She asked. " Amazing. You did really good Bianca." Her dad replied. She hugged him then looked at Kat. Her gaze was somewhere else, and Bianca looked to where she was looking. She smiled when she saw that Kat was looking at Patrick talking to some girl.

" Looks like Kats jealous." Bianca said teasing Kat. Kat faced her. " No I'm not. That girl called me a bitch." Kat exclaimed. Bianca's mouth was agape. " And you didn't hurt her?!" Bianca asked shocked. " I was going to, but Verona stopped my fist." Kat said. That's when her dad cut in. " She called you a what!? Nobody calls my baby that!" He shouted. Then he started to walk towards them. Kat grabbed his arm. " Dad no! Its fine. Really." Kat said trying to get him to stop. Bianca burst out laughing, but stopped when she saw Kat glare at her. Kat walked with him, and so did Bianca. When they reached Patrick and Summer, Kat put a hand on her head. How had she got herself in this position? When Patrick looked at Kat he raised his eyebrows. She looked away.

" You need to apologize to my daughter!" Mr. Stratford said. Patrick chuckled. " You told your dad?" He asked. " No! He over heard me talking to Bianca, and started walking over here. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't." Kat stated. " Look dad, its fine, really, I don't care. Can we just go home?" Kat asked, facing her dad.

"Fine. But if it happens again, I'm going to talk to your parents." Her dad said, then Kat, Bianca, and Mr. Stratford turned around and were three steps away when Summer spoke up.

" What didn't tell your mom either?" She asked. Kat stopped in her tracks. She stood there for a minute then turned around, and swung her fist. It hit Summer in the nose, and she fell back. Patrick looked at Kat and saw the anger flooding through her dark brown eyes. She glanced at Patrick for a second, then turned on her heel and walked away. Patrick helped Summer up, and watched as Kat walked away. He knew something was up with her mother, or else she wouldn't have done anything.

When Bianca and Kat got in the car, Bianca high-fived Kat.

" Nice punch. That's what she gets when she messes with your man." Bianca exclaimed. Kat almost chocked.

" What!? I didn't punch her because of that! I punched her because she mentioned mom." Kat whispered, so her dad wouldn't hear. Bianca's face stiffened. " Well then she got what she deserved. I would have done the same thing. But you were still jealous." Bianca replied. " Whatever." Kat said, then turned to face the window. They were quiet the rest of the way home.

________________________________________________

Ok guys this is the first chapter of The Way It Is. J I know it was short, but this is just getting the story started. Ok so f you guys review it will bring up the chapters faster, so…

REVIEW!!!!

-tj-tay


	2. Planning

When Kat got out of the car she was so tired, she could have passed out right there. She took the keys from her dad and ran to the door. She unlocked it, and didn't even bother taking the keys out, then ran up the stairs to her room. She fell on her bed, and climbed under the cover. She instantly fell asleep.

Summer was furious. How could that girl have the nerve to punch her?! Patrick jumped into the car, and waited for Summer to get in. He had to hold back laughter when Kat had punched Summer.

" Can you believe what she did!?" Summer screamed, as Patrick drove off to drop her off at her house.

" That's one girl you don't mess with. She knows how to handle herself." Patrick replied.

" I can take care of myself." Summer huffed.

Patrick stopped at Summers mailbox, and waited for her to get out. Summer leaned in to kiss Patrick, but he pushed her off. He didn't feel like messing with her tonight. All he had on his mind was Kat. And it felt wrong to kiss Summer right now.

" Fine." Summer said, then climbed out of his car ( he has more than just a motorcycle. J ) and stomped up the driveway to her door. Patrick turned the car around and drove off.

The morning came, and Kat rolled out of bed. Literally. She got up, and huffed. Another day to go to school. She would have to face all the idiots again. Including Patrick. She was still worked up about last night, and couldn't get him out of her head. She picked out her outfit, and headed down stairs. Bianca was already down, and waiting for Kat to hurry up. They walked out the door, and got into Kat's car. The ride to school was silent.

When they got to the school Kat got her bag, and jumped out of the car. She saw Patrick pull up three parking spots from hers on his motorcycle with Summer on the back. Kat ignored them, and walked right by. Summer saw her walk by, and followed her, after telling Patrick bye. Kat walked to her locker, knowing that Summer was behind her. Kat smirked, as Summer glared at her back. She reached her locker, and turned to face Summer.

" Can I help you?" She asked.

" Yes you can. Its called stay away from Patrick. He's mine, and I'm not going to let _you_ ruin our relationship." Summer answered. Kat laughed.

" Patrick Verona doesn't have relationships. He has fan girls, and you seem to be one of them. He try's to get every girl, but after that he lets them go. So don't get your hopes to high. He'll dump you after this week." Kat said.

" You're just saying that because you want him for yourself." Summer spat. Kat rolled her eyes.

" Think what you want, but I got to get to class." Kat exclaimed, slamming her locker shut. Summer watched as Kat walked away. She would somehow get her revenge. Somehow.

Kat couldn't believe that Summer had come up to her and told her to stay away from Patrick! She thought they had something together, and she was COMPLETELY wrong! ( not. ) Kat walked into the room, and sat down next to Mandela.

" Hey so how was the game?" Mandela asked. Kat looked at her, and smiled. She would forget about Patrick and Summer for now.

" Ok, I guess. It wasn't that bad, but wasn't that good either. You know what I mean?" Kat replied. Mandela nodded, and then the teacher came in the room. Kat listened and took notes, as the teacher went on talking. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get Patrick out of her head. When the bell rang, Kat got up, and walked out, without saying a word to anyone. She was so confused about what was happening.

Then she hit something hard. Again. She stumbled back, and looked up to see Patrick Verona standing right in front of her. She scowled. What luck! She had ran into him at the game, and now in the halls.

" Really, you need to learn how to control your obsession." Patrick exclaimed, looking down at the small, frail, girl. She rolled her eyes.

" You think I ran into you n purpose? Well think again. I had something on my mind." Kat said, annoyed. Patrick smirked.

" And what was on your mind?" He asked. She glared at him. He knew! He knew she was thinking about him!

" Nothing worth talking about." Kat said. Patrick chuckled at that.

" Well I got to go meet Summer, so try to stay away for about a hour. You think you can handle that?" Patrick said. Kat glared up into his eyes.

" Right back at you." Kat said, then pushed passed Patrick. He watched her walk away. And the truth was, he didn't know if he could stay away. He had fun teasing her, and that's the way he liked it. He started walking towards Summers locker. He knew she was mad at him, for taking sides with Kat the other night, but she got what she disserved.

Summer looked at Patrick as he walked over to her.

" Hi." She said.

" Hey." He replied back.

" Are you going to apologize to me for what you did last night?" She asked, hands on hips.

" No." He answered. She gasped.

" Why not?" She asked. He sighed. This girl just didn't get it.

" Because I have nothing to apologize about." He stated simply.

" You took that low life's side! And refused to kiss me when I'm your girlfriend!" Summer yelled. A few people turned around to look at her.

" If I'm here to get yelled at, then bye." He said, then turned and walked away. No women told him what to do. Except Kat on occasions.

The next class Kat had was with Summer. They ended up lab partners, and Summer knew that this was her time for revenge. She would find something that would make Kat sorry for ever messing with Patrick.

" You look mad." Kat said to Summer.

" I am mad!" She replied. Kat chuckled. She knew she was mad. That's why she asked.

" Really what for?" Kat asked playing along.

" Because Patrick took your side, and refused to kiss me last night!" Summer said, furious. Kat was shocked. Patrick refused to kiss her? Took her side?

" What?" Kat asked. Summer scoffed.

" He took your side. He told me not to mess with you, and that you can handle yourself, unlike me." She exclaimed. Kat hid a smile. To know that Patrick would push away a girl, and take her side, somehow made her happy.

The bell rang, and Kat walked out the room. Summer noticed Kat leave without her bag, and smirked. Maybe something in here would get her revenge. She looked through it. Her hand laid on something, and she pulled it out.

Summer smirked. She had found what she needed. This would make Kat bow down to her every need. But she wasn't going to use it for that. She was going to show the whole school the truth about Katrina Stratford.


	3. Revenge

Kat walked out of the classroom confused. And somewhat happy. She was about to go to meet Mandela for lunch, but then she remembered her bag. She groaned, then turned back around and walked toward the lab. When she walked in it wasn't there.

" Oh crap. Oh crap." Kat said.

" Looking for this?" Someone asked. Kat turned around and found Summer holding her bag. She sighed in relief.

" Thanks, now I got to go." Kat exclaimed, walking out of the classroom with her bag. But she would soon find out that Summer had taken one of the items.

" Where were you?" Mandela asked, as Kat walked towards her.

" Sorry. I had forgotten my bad, and had to go back to get it." Kat answered.

" Oh, well ok. So how did the game go? See anything unusual?" Mandela asked. Kat nodded.

" Patrick Verona was at the game. I thought he wasn't in to all that stuff?" Kat replied.

Mandela gasped. Kat looked at her confused, and Mandela just sat there staring at something behind Kat. Kat turned around and jumped by how close Patrick was.

" Talking about me?" He questioned, smirking. Kat rolled her eyes.

" Sadly." She said back. His smirk widened.

" Oh, and by the way, I went to the game because Summer begged me too." Patrick said, then got up to leave. Kat jumped up after him and grabbed his arm. He turned to face her, eyebrows up. She pulled back her hand.

" Why did you take my side?" Kat asked. Patrick didn't know what she was talking about.

" What?" He asked.

" Why did you take my side? Last night when I punched Summer, she told me that you took my side instead of hers. And that you refused to kiss her. Why?" Kat asked. Mandela looked at the two. Patrick smirked.

" Well she should have let it go. She didn't and she got a bloody nose. And I didn't feel like kissing her that night." Patrick answered.

" Well then, ok." Kat replied. Patrick turned and started to walk away. Kat sat back down, and started thinking.

Summer walked around the school, trying to find Chastity. When she did, she told Chastity her plan to get Kat to back off. Chastity would do anything to get revenge on Kat, so of course she agreed. Chastity got Summer in the office on speaker com. Chastity had cheerleading practice, so she couldn't stay.

The lunch bell rang, and Kat headed off to her last class of the day. She had this one with Patrick, and she knew he was going to try to tease her about being obsessed.

She walked in and sat down in the seat beside Patrick. ( no more seats ) He looked at her, and smirked.

Kat looked away, and ignored him. That's when Summers voice cam over the whole class. And school.

" Hi everyone, I'm Summer Rose, and I have something that I need to do. Katrina Stratford punched me yesterday, and refused to stay away from my boyfriend, Patrick Verona, so I have something of hers. You know what it is? Her Diary. And I'm going to read the first page, the middle Page, and the last page. Now lets start." Summer said into the speaker com. Patrick looked at Kat, and saw that she was practically froze in place. Her hands gripped the desk, and her eyes were wide.

" _Dear journal, today has got to be the worst day of my life. My mommy left, and ran away. Leaving daddy, Bianca, and me. Was it something that I did? Was it something that I said? I can't let Bianca down. She's my baby sister, and even if I have to be stronger for her, I will. That starts right now, today. I still can't stop crying though. I can't believe she left us! I'm changing my first name to Kat, instead of Katrina. Katrina's just too weak. I miss mommy. - Kat Stratford. _

Kat was shaking now. Patrick never thought that Kat could ever have been so weak as she described. And, he felt bad for her. The whole class turned to face Kat. Some laughed, and some whispered. One tear rolled down Kat's eye, and then Summer continued reading.

" _Dear Journal, I just met Mandela on my first day of the new high school. She's a great artist. But I also met this guy named Patrick Verona. He acts like he's a badass. He told me that he found me interesting. Is that some kind of way to get me to like him so he can use me? I'm not so sure. You know what he did though? He rode up to me with a blond girl on the back of his motorcycle! He's different then other guys though. But I don't know how. - Kat Stratford." _

Patrick was shocked that she had wrote about him in her diary. Heck, he was surprised she even had a diary! She was now looking at him with hurt eyes. He raised his eyebrows, and she looked down.

" And last, but not least, her latest entry. _Dear journal, I fixed my car and won a bet with all the guys in auto shop. Patrick flipped on me just cause I accidentally spilled oil on him. He took off his shirt, and all I have to say is one word. WOW. He thinks that I'm obsessed with him, and all, and I'm not, of course. But I have to say. He has a nice upper body. And now that I think about it, well, he's kind of hot. I can't believe I just wrote that. NO WAY. I can't like him can I? That's not possible. He's Patrick Verona for crying out loud! What do I do? - Kat Stratford. _

Patrick hid a smile at that one, but then looked at Kat again, and could tell that she was mad, sad, embarrassed, confused, and every other emotion you could think of. Everybody was now laughing and pointing, and whispering about her. She was shaking with anger, and then she jumped up, and slammed her fists on the table she was sitting at. Everybody stopped and looked at her. Patrick knew she was ticked off. And now Summer was going to get it. Bad.

" Where is that little blond, fake, bitch!" ( excuse my language. ) She yelled. " She's going to be sorry she ever met me!" She shouted, then walked out the room. Everyone was in complete shock at her reaction. Sure they had all seen Kat mad, but never like this.

Kat walked through the halls furious. All the classrooms she walked by, had students in them that were staring at her. Summer had told everyone about her mom, her sister, her friends, and more importantly, Patrick. Kat didn't care how bad she was going to hurt Summer. She was going to kick her ass, no mater how hard it hurt, or how much trouble she got in. She was going to make her sorry.

______________________________________________

Ok so that's it for now! If you want next chapter review! Its makes the chapters come faster, so……..

REVIEW!!!

-tj-tay 


	4. The Fight And The Note

Kat swung open the door to the office, and walked up to Summer who was sitting in a chair, smirking. She had no idea that Kat was there. Kat walked up behind Summer, and grabbed the back of the chair, and pulled it, so it fell over with Summer on it. She looked up to see Kat standing there with anger burning through her brown eyes, and shaking with rage.

" I don't know what's wrong with you, but your going to wish you had never been born." Kat said, grabbing Summers arm, and yanking her up. Summer struggled against her grip. Kat balled up her fist and swung it at Summer. It hit her in the nose, and Summer stumbled back from Kats tight hold on her arm. Summer felt her nose and felt blood. She got mad that Kat would be able to make her bleed. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction. Summer walked back over to Kat, and took her hand and slapped her in the face. Everybody in the school was watching, and gasped when Kat got smacked.

When Summer was about to smack Kat again, Kat grabbed her arm, and twisted it around. Summer screamed in pain. Kat pushed her up against the wall. It took Summer a minute to get up, and when she did she was furious.

" What's wrong with you!?" Summer screamed. " What's wrong with me!? Your what's wrong with me, you selfish bitch!" Kat shouted. ( Excuse my language please! J )

Summer took off her high heels and threw them at Kat. Kat dodged one, but got hit with the other. Summer walked back up to Kat, and yanked her hair. Kat clenched her teeth in pain. She took her knee, and kneed Summer in the stomach. Summer gasped, and stumbled back.

" Why don't you tell everyone how you cheated on Patrick!? Yeah that's right, I knew! You were so crazed about me staying away from him, but you were the one who cheated on him!" Kat shouted. Back in the classroom Patrick was shocked. Summer had cheated on him? He thought this fight was about her diary, not him. But apparently he was wrong.

Kat yanked Summer up by her hair, and then shoved her back down. Summer decided to throw something back at Kat.

" What about you!? You're the one who's obsessed with him! You have a crush on Patrick Verona, and he will NEVER want you!" Summer yelled. Kat stood there for a minute letting her words sing in.

" I don't have a crush on Patrick. And I don't care if he wants me or not!" Kat said, defending herself.

" Oh but you do! Just admit it! Your jealous of me because I have Patrick!" Summer exclaimed, smirking. She stood up, and walked back over to Kat. Kat didn't move.

" I would rather die then be jealous of you!" Kat spat out.

" Then drop dead because you are!" Summer screamed in her face. Kat shook with rage, and was about to punch her when Summer tripped her.

" Look at you! Trying to get Patrick to like you, when we know its never going to happen. The reason he talks to you is because he feels sorry for you. He told me himself. And we spent the whole night making out, how do you feel about that!?" Summer yelled.

" You want to know how I feel about that!? This is how I feel about that!" Kat shouted, then took her leg, and kicked Summer in the crotch. ( And YES it DOES hurt when you kick a girl there!!!!! I've been kicked there before, and it does not feel good, I'll tell you that!!!!! ) Summer fell back, and screeched in pain. Kat stood up.

" Maybe you'll think twice before you mess with me." Kat exclaimed, then walked out of the room. Everybody was in complete shock at the fight that had gone on. Patrick most of all. The whole class turned to face him. He sighed, and got up, walking out of the room. What was he suppose to do?

Kat walked to her car, where she saw Bianca standing there. When Kat reached her, Bianca wrapped her arms around her sister. Kat hugged back. Bianca pulled back and looked at Kat.

" You didn't have to change for me." She said. Kat smiled.

" Yeah I did. I didn't want you to feel like it was your fault." Kat spoke.

" Instead you took all the pressure." Bianca replied. Kat sighed.

" Look I just had a huge fight, so can we just move on? Its fine I didn't mind taking all the weight off your shoulders." Kat exclaimed.

" Yeah I seen that. By the way, good kick. Girl got what she disserved. And don't mind what she said about Patrick not wanting you. I can see the way he looks at you. He loves you Kat. A lot." Bianca said. Kat looked down blushing.

" Well then let me repay the favor. Cameron's a nice guy, and he really likes you. You should give him a chance Bianca." Kat said. Bianca smiled.

" I will. I got to get back to class, so I'll see you later." Bianca said, then started to walk away. But stopped, and leaned in to whisper something in Kats ear.

" Oh, and Verona walking this way. Good luck." Bianca whispered then walked away. Kat turned around to see Patrick standing about seven feet away from her.

" What?" Kat questioned.

" Nice kick. And I just wanted to let you know, that Summer lied." Patrick answered. Kat nodded.

" Yeah well she does that a lot." Kat replied. Patrick chuckled.

" So are my abs really that good?" He asked. Kat looked down blushing.

" Uh, well, you know, um, I guess." She stuttered. Patrick smirked.

" I knew you were obsessed." Patrick said, laughing.

" Am not." Kat said.

" Are too." Patrick exclaimed.

" Are not." Kat replied.

" Are so." Patrick spoke.

" Whatever Verona." Kat said, giving up.

" I got to go. But I just wanted to say that your mom would be proud, and your sister is thankful." Patrick said getting serious. Kat was shocked. A tear rolled down her face, but she quickly whipped it away.

" Thanks." Kat whispered. Patrick walked over to her, and held her cheek in his hand.

" No problem." He replied, then pulled back, and walked away. Kat watched him as he turned the corner. What had she got her self into?

When she got home, she spotted her dad, and walked over to him, and through her arms around him and cried into his shirt. He was surprised at first, but hugged her anyways. He rubbed her back in small soothing circles. After she was done, and had pulled back, Mr. Stratford sat her down at the table and gave her some tissues.

" What's wrong Katrina? Did someone touch you in the wrong places. I swear to god if they did -" He spoke concerned, and using her real name.

" Mom. Why did she really leave?" Kat asked. Her dad sighed and looked down.

" She found another man. She loved you two, but the man refused to take children. He told her to make a decision. Him or you and Bianca. She chose him, but wrote letters to both of you. She laid them on the table, where I could find them. A note told me to give them to the two of you when you were older. I think your old enough now." He spoke, then got up, and walked over to a drawer. He pulled out a envelope tat was in perfect shape. He handed her the letter, hugged her, and told her that she could read it up in her room. She did and when she sat down on her bed, and tour it open.

_Dear Katrina, I know that you probably hate me now, but I hope that this explains why I left. Your probably a teenager, and will get this more than you would have if you were still little. When John told me to pick between him or you and Bianca, the first thought that ran trough my mind, was you guys. How could I just leave you behind, and go off while your dad is trying to take care of you. I thought about it long and hard. And I decided to_ _stay with you guys. But then John got into a car wreck and barley lived. I felt like I had been torn into two. I felt like it was my fault that he had got injured. And that's when I realized that if I left him I wouldn't be whole. I know you probably don't understand, but one day your going to find the guy that you're in love with, and will know how much it hurts to say goodbye. He will be lucky to have my baby girl. But I want you to know that I will always love you, and I think of you everyday, and hope that you live your life with a lot of happiness. And I promise you that one day I will come back and see you. One day. So hold your head high, and be the beautiful girl I know you are. I love you Katrina. - MOM_

Kat read it over a couple of times. She let herself start crying again. And then it hit her. Torn in two. Not whole without him. She understood what her mom meant. Who she loved. Kat cried even harder. She was angry that she had let herself fall in love with him. In love with Patrick.

_______________________________________________

Hey guys! I know some people are confuse with what's going on with chapter four, and I just wanted to say that this is chapter four, and the reason that it was messed up a while ago was because I had written one before, and I didn't like it, so I deleted it, and wrote a new one. Ok, so I tried to make this one a little longer than the others, and I would love reviews so…….

REVIEW!!!!!!

Love,

tj-tay


	5. Maybe

Patrick parked in the spot next to Kat, to see here pacing back and forth. She looked completely stressed and worried.

" What's wrong with you?" Patrick asked, getting off his motorcycle. She jumped when she heard his voice.

" Nothing, just didn't get any sleep last night. Why do you care anyways?" Kat asked, crossing her arms. Part of that was true. She hadn't had any sleep last night.

" I don't. Just seemed interesting." Patrick replied, then walked away. Kat sighed. She knew that things were going to get weird, and she would feel different now that she knew that she was in love with Patrick Verona. But what happens if this is all a setup, and when she tells him how she feels, will he turn her down and laugh in her face? Right now she really needed a mom to lean on. But she didn't have one. The bell was about to ring, so Kat got her things and headed off to her locker. She stopped when she saw Summer and Patrick talking. She felt her stomach tighten, and felt sick. She shook her head, and walked to her locker. Summer looked at her and smirked.

" Patrick and I are back together." She stated. Kat felt her heart get ripped into two pieces. How could he take her back!? She cheated on him!

" Good for you." Kat exclaimed, sarcastically. Summers smirk got even bigger.

" Well, if you don't mind, do you think you could go away, so we could make out." Summer said. That made Kat snap. Summer just couldn't help but rub it in. Kat slammed her locker shut and faced them.

" Yes I do mind! Why don't you two go somewhere else, because this is MY locker, and I'm not going anywhere!" Kat yelled. A lot of people had turned around and were watching them. Patrick stood there shocked by her words.

" Just another sign of jealously." Summer stated, and grabbed Patrick's arm. Patrick felt uncomfortable standing there.

" Me? I'm jealous!? YOU are the one who threatened me to stay away from him when nothing was going on in the first place! And you cheated on him too! Now that's just Sysco." Kat exclaimed.

Patrick was a little hurt when Kat said that nothing was going on. But he quickly shook it off. Summer pushed Kat out of the way, and walked down the hall with Patrick on her arm. The people turned back around, and started heading towards her class. And so did Kat.

Patrick sat in class, bored. He knew Kat was worried about something. She had never got mad that easily before. But what could she be worried about. He was also confused about why he had took Summer back. Kat walked into the class late. Everyone looked at her, and clapped from her performance from yesterday. She ignored them, and when she saw Patrick she stopped beside his desk. He looked at her, and raised his eyebrows. She shook her head and walked all the way to the back of the room and sat down. She was ticked that he had took Summer back after everything.

The teacher was always late to this class, and rarely showed up at all. One of the boys turned to face Kat.

" Hey, so how about you come to my house later?" He asked, smirking. Patrick watched, and instantly got mad. Kat was better than that! Way better! She smiled.

" How about you shut up before I shove my foot all the way up your ass?" She exclaimed. ( excuse my language please! J ) His smirk grew even wider.

" Come on, I know you want to." He said. Her smile faded, and she sighed.

" No. I want you to leave me alone before I get angry and kick you where the sun don't shine." She spoke. He still wore that smirk on his face.

" You don't have to play hard to get for me baby. I already want you." He replied. She rolled her eyes.

" Well I don't want you, so back off." She said getting serious. The whole class was watching as the boy took his hand and touched her cheek. She slapped his hand away.

" I said. Back. Off." She said. He took his hand again and rubbed them up her waist. She tried to smack his hands away again, but he held a tight grip her. Then suddenly he was off her. She looked up to see Patrick standing in front of her. The boy stood up, and looked at him.

" Dude, what's your problem!?" He yelled, walking up to Patrick, and shoving him. Patrick shoved back.

" She said don't touch her." Patrick spoke. The boy spoke.

" So?" The boy asked. Patrick grew angry.

" So, don't touch her." Patrick answered.

" Or what?" The boy asked.

" Or I'll personally kick your ass." ( Sorry for the language! J ) Patrick replied. Kat sat in shock, as Patrick defended her.

" So what? Now you care about her? What about Summer?" The boy said. Kat finally remembered his name as Tom.

" What about her?" Patrick asked. Kat looked back and forth between the two boys.

" Your girlfriend won't be too happy when she finds out that her boyfriend is defending another girl." Tom exclaimed.

" She can think what she wants too, but if you touch Kat in any way, I'm going to make sure that you stay out of school for weeks." Patrick said. Tom shrugged.

" Please. You just want her for your self. I know where you come from man. Look you have her first, and then she'll be my princess." Tom said, smirking. That ticked Kat off. She stood up walked up to Tom, and then punched him in the face.

" I'm nobody's Princess." She spoke. Patrick chuckled. Kat turned to look at him, and her face softened.

" Thanks Patrick, but I can take care of myself." Kat spoke.

" Sure you can." Patrick said, smirking. She rolled her eyes, as the bell rang.

" Bye Stratford." Patrick exclaimed.

" Bye Verona." Kat replied, then walked out of the room. She was happy that Patrick had stood up for her. It showed that he cared. Or so she thought.

Kat got outside and waited for Bianca to get out. When she did, Kat got in the car. Bianca began to talk.

" So how did things go with you and Patrick?" She asked. Kat looked down and sighed.

" They were ok. He got back together with Summer." Kat replied. Bianca's chin practically hit the floor.

" Are you serious!? Well how to you feel?" She asked. Kat still hadn't told Bianca about loving Patrick. She swallowed a lump in her throat, and then spoke up.

" Not so good. I realized something yesterday, and now I feel like a idiot. I'm so weak for letting it happen." Kat said shaking her head. Bianca was confused.

" What did you figure out?" She asked.

" Well, that I love him. Every time he's with another girl I feel like I've been torn into two pieces. And whenever he's not around I feel empty. Bianca, I love him. I really do, and I'm so stupid for letting it happen." Kat said, looking at her sister. Bianca smiled.

" Its about time that you figured it out! But, Kat, don't beat yourself up for falling over him. Just go for it." Bianca exclaimed. Kat smiled. She never knew her sister could be so supportive.

" Thanks. Now can we get home before dad flips?" Kat asked. Bianca nodded, and Kat was about to drive off, when a knock came on the window. Kat looked over to see Summer. She rolled her eyes, and rolled down the window.

" Can I talk to you?" Summer asked, clearly mad. Kat sighed and got out of the car.

" What?" Kat asked. Bianca watched from in side the car.

" I heard that you were flirting with Patrick in class!" Summer yelled. Patrick came walking out of the doors, and noticed Summer yelling at Kat. His bike was next to hers so he walked over.

" Well you heard wrong!" Kat screamed.

" Yeah right! You don't know when to give up do you!? He's mine! Get that through your thick skull!" Summer shouted. Patrick was halfway there.

" He's not yours! He doesn't have to be around you all the time." Kat said. Bianca noticed Patrick coming, but just smiled.

" Yes he is! He even gave me his necklace to prove it! What did he give you? That's right. NOTHING!" Summer screamed. Kat looked at the necklace to see that it had a golden chain on it with a golden ring. Kat swallowed. He couldn't love Summer, could he? Patrick stopped behind Kat, and that's when Summer noticed him, but didn't tell Kat.

" Just because Patrick's going out with you doesn't mean he can't be around me. And you can't stop me from being around him. Do what you want Summer, but I will never stay away." Kat Explained. Patrick was shocked that she would say that. She seemed to be surprising him a lot these days. Summer smirked, and pointed to something behind Kat. Kat turned around to see Patrick standing there. Kats mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. At least she hadn't told Summer that she loved him.

" Wow Kat. Why don't you tell us how you really feel?" Summer said sarcastically, while smirking. Kat swallowed, and closed her mouth. What was she supposed to do?

" All I said was that I wasn't going to back down. What's the big deal about that?" Kat asked, gaining her usual cool, calm, and colleted self back.

" You practically just admitted you liked him." Summer stated.

" Not really. All I said, is that Patrick can be around who ever he wants to be around. Not just you Summer. And frankly I don't think you can handle that." Kat exclaimed. Kat had a point. Summer wouldn't let Patrick around anyone but her.

" Well then why am I going out with him?" Summer asked, smirking.

" Your not." Patrick replied. Summers smirk faded, and she mumbled out a what.

" I'm dumping you. Kats right. You can't handle yourself, and you won't let me around other people, when you cheated on me. So hand over the necklace." Patrick said. Kat was practically jumping up and down inside. She was smiling, and shocked that he had just broke up with Summer.

Summer screamed in frustration.

" NO! I'm not giving it back! You love me!" She cried. Kat, Patrick, and Bianca rolled their eyes.

Kat walked up to Summer, and yanked off the necklace. Summer gasped. She started crying, and ran back into the school.

Kat walked over to Patrick and held out the necklace to him.

" Keep it." He said, smirking. Kat was shocked. AGAIN.

" What? Why?" She asked, confused. His smirk grew.

" Do I have to explain myself? Just take it." He replied. She nodded, and then he walked toward his motorcycle. When he drove off, Kat got into her car smiling, and biting her lip. Bianca squealed.

" He gave you his ring!" She yelled. Kat nodded, as she put it on.

" I told you he loves you." Bianca stated. Kat shook her head.

" I don't know yet. Its just his ring. I mean, he could have just gave it to me for being nice." Kat pointed out. Bianca rolled her eyes.

" Think what you want. But he loves you." Bianca said, as Kat drove off, smiling.

Maybe, just maybe, He loved her back.

_______________________________________________

Ok, so this is longer that the rest I think. So tell me what you thought about it! And to do that you have to……

REVIEW!!!!

Love,

tj-tay


	6. Hurt

Patrick walked into his room, and through himself on his bed. He couldn't get Kat out of his head, and it was driving him crazy! Why had he even gave her his ring? What she had said to Summer was amazing, and he wondered if she meant anything else by it. But this was Kat. There's no way. But what about him? How did he feel? Patrick fell asleep with that one question ringing through his head.

Kat looked in the mirror in her room, and looked at the necklace with Patrick's ring on it. Did he give this to her just because he didn't want it anymore, or was it because he felt the same way she did? Her door opened, and she turned to see Bianca.

" Hey." Bianca said, coming in and sitting on her bed.

" Hey." Kat replied, sitting in her computer chair, across from Bianca.

" Kat you have to tell him how you feel." Bianca exclaimed. Kat sighed, and looked down at her hands.

" I know. But I don't know if I can." Kat spoke.

" If you don't I will." Bianca said, looking straight at Kat.

" What?! Why?" Kat asked.

" Because I can't take seeing you stare at him, and wondering if he loves you back anymore. He does! I know it, and YOU HAVE to tell him!" Bianca replied. Kat nodded. She knew she had to. She just didn't think that it would be so fast. She had only found out a couple of days ago.

" Ok. I will. I'll tell him tomorrow at school." Kat exclaimed. Bianca clapped, and stood up. Then turned back around and faced her.

" You have two days. If you don't, I will." Bianca said, being serious. Kat nodded again, and watched as she walked out. How was she suppose to tell Patrick Verona that she LOVED him!? Impossible. Completely impossible.

The next day Kat was so nervous that she was even shaking at times. She pulled into a parking spot, and watched as Patrick walked into the school. Bianca nudged Kat, and Kat nodded, knowing that she wanted her to tell Patrick now. Kat got out the car, and walked towards his locker. She took a deep breath, and was about to go around the corner to tell him, when she heard voices. She decided to listen, and found out that it was Nick and Patrick.

" No I don't! Kat means nothing to me! She's just another girl that flaunts over me, and won't go away. Sure she's less annoying, but still, Kats a regular girl who doesn't look half as good as some of the other girls here." She heard Patrick say. Kat felt her heart shatter to pieces as he spoke. She bit her lip trying not to cry. Nick noticed her, and tried to tell Patrick, but Patrick refused to listen thinking he was trying to tell him more crap about him and Kat.

" No more Nick. You heard me." Patrick stated.

" So did I." Kat said. Patrick turned around and saw Kat standing there with a hurt and disgusted look on her face.

" Is that all I am to you? I should have known. But your right Patrick. I'm just some girl that should stay away! So that's what I'm going to do." Kat said, then turned to walk away, but stopped, and faced him again.

" Oh, and, you can have this back you asshole!" Kat yelled, yanking off the necklace with the ring, and throwing it at his feet. Kat turned back around, and started jogging to the car. When she got outside the bell rang. She didn't care if she got in trouble. Kat knew that it was to good to be true. No one loved her except her family, and that's all. She was stupid enough to even think that Patrick would like her. And now that she knew how he really felt, she would know better. She heard footsteps, but didn't look behind her to see who it was.

" Kat, hold on." Patrick exclaimed, walking after her. She ignored him. " Its not what you think." He spoke. She turned to face him.

" Not what I think!? Patrick, you clearly just explained how you felt about me, and I was the idiot to begin with. I knew how this would end, but I let go anyways." Kat replied. Patrick was confused. What did she mean?

" What?" He asked. She shook her head.

" I was going to tell you. But it doesn't matter anymore. So could you do me a favor and just stay away from me?" Kat asked, her voice cracking a little. He walked up to her, and placed his hand on her cheek. She slapped it away, and began walking towards her car again.

" I didn't mean what I said back there. I was put under pressure, and I didn't know what else to say." Patrick spoke, trying to get her to look at him.

" Its fine. Just fine. I don't matter at all to you, and that's ok. Just go away." Kat said, partly begging him to leave her alone. He sighed. What was he supposed to do?

" Fine. But Kat, really. I didn't mean what I said." Patrick replied, then turned around and walked back into the classroom. Kat sat in her car alone. She knew this would happen. She knew it, and yet she let him get to her. She was so pathetic. The day went on and on, and Kat continued sitting in her car, waiting for school to get over, so Bianca would get out, and they could go home. Thirty minutes later Bianca came running out of the doors, and to the car. She got in, and turned to Kat.

" So did you tell him?" She asked. Kat looked down.

" No." Kat answered. Bianca's smile faded.

" Why not?" She asked. Kat shook her head, trying her best not to let the tears fall. She hadn't cried in forever before this week, and she just wanted to let it all out.

" Because, he doesn't feel the same." She exclaimed. Bianca looked confused.

" How do you know?" She asked.

" Because I heard him talking to this guy he knew. I'm nothing but a waste of his time." She replied.

" But that's not right! How is that possible!?" Bianca shouted. That's when Kat burst out in tears. She couldn't help it. She couldn't. Bianca slung the door open and jumped out. Kat watched her and saw that she was walking over to Patrick. Kats eyes widened. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

Patrick stopped as Kat's sister walked right up to him angry. He looked down at her, with no expression.

" How could you do that to my sister!?" She screamed. His eyebrows rose, as she continued to speak.

" She cut class the whole day, and sat in the car thinking she was stupid for letting you get to her! What's wrong with you!?" Bianca rambled.

" She's in the car? Right now?" Patrick asked. Bianca nodded. He looked at Kats little car, and saw her looking out the opposite window. He pushed past Bianca and walked over to Kat. He opened the passenger door. Kat turned to face Patrick thinking it was Bianca, and then quickly wiped her tears away. Patrick was shocked that Kat would actually cry.

" Go away." She said, her voice sounding so weak. Patrick sat in the car, and closed the door.

" No." He answered. She scoffed.

" Can't you just leave me alone, and go mess with somebody else!" Kat shouted.

" No." He replied again. She rolled her eyes at him.

" Why not?" She spoke turning to look at him.

" Because you need to know that I didn't mean those things that I said earlier." Patrick exclaimed.

" Save it, Verona." Kat snapped, as the tears dried.

" Kat, Nick was pushing me, and saying how you and me would end up getting married. So I said things that I didn't mean, to get him off my back. If I had known that you were listening I would have never said it." Patrick said, looking in Kats eyes. Kats eyes narrowed.

" Prove it." She simply said, as if threatening him. He smirked.

" Ok." He replied, then bent down and crashed his lips with hers. Her eyes widened in shock. She tried to pull away. She knew if she let go again she would end up being hurt. But the electrifying feeling was to good to resist. His hand was on her collarbone, and she placed her hand on his to make sure he didn't pull away. She used her other hand, to put on his cheek, and pulled herself closer to him. He smiled when he felt her hand on his. His lips moved perfectly with hers, and he couldn't help but let her roam his mouth. After she was done, he did the same to her, and nibbled softly on her bottom lip. Soon they needed oxygen, and slowly broke away.

Her hand left his cheek, but she didn't move the one on his. She was breathing heavily. He smirked down at her. Bianca stood only five feet away from them, and was completely shocked. She squealed. Patrick and Kat looked at her, then back to each other.

" Is that enough proof?" He asked.

" Barely." She replied.

" Oh, and you might want this back." Patrick said, handing her back the necklace. He put it around her neck, and she looked down on it. " I got to go. But remember Kat, I promise I didn't mean what I said." Patrick spoke, then pulled his hand away, making her hand fall back beside her. He flashed her one more smile before opening the door, and getting out.

After he was gone, Bianca hopped in the car.

" So you told him?" She asked. Kat shook her head. Bianca pouted.

" Why not?" Bianca asked her sister.

" Because I just wasn't ready." Kat exclaimed.

" Well remember, you have till tomorrow to tell him, or I will." Bianca said, getting serious. Kat nodded her head, and then sighed. What a day. But she still wasn't sure if she could let herself go again. But she knew she had to tell him. She had to. And it would be tomorrow no matter what.

* * *

READ PLEASE!!!!!! IMPORTANT INFO!

Hey guys!!! Sorry for not updating in a while, but I was hanging with my friends, and getting ready for a new school. wish me luck! And when my friends and I watched the kiss scene between Kat and and Patrick, we were off the couch in half a second, and screaming and jumping like crazy! Okay so the important thing that I wanted to say is that this Fanfiction will probably have one more chapter, and then i'm starting a new one! YAY!! And if you go to my profile you can see what its about. I needed to know what song I should use, **PIECES OF ME BY ASHLY SIMPSON** or **IDENTIFIED BY VANESSA HUGENS ( don't really like her but LOVE this song.) And they both match the realationship and thats why I picked them. Or you could tell me which song you think I should do. Thanks guys! And rememeber to ...........................**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

love,

-tj-tay


	7. Feelings

Kat flopped down on her bed. Patrick Verona had kissed her, and she was happy about that. Really happy. But what if he was lying. Not to mention Kat had to tell him how she felt about him tomorrow, or Bianca would. Kat sighed. How was she going to tell him? How would he react? Did he feel the same? Will he turn her down? What if he laughs in her face? All these questions ran through Kats head, as she drifted off to sleep.

Kat parked farthest from the school, because she was completely nervous. Sure she usually never got nervous, but she was about to spill all of her feelings out to Patrick. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Bianca got out with Kat and started talking to her. Reminding her that she had to tell him today.

" Ok, so tell him at lunch. I'll be watching incase you get stuck. So don't worry." Bianca exclaimed. Kat said nothing, and just nodded her head, yes. Bianca and her went separate ways, and Kat walked to her locker.

She fumbled with the combination. She hit her locker so hard, her fist felt like it had just been broken. Patrick was the only thing she could think about. Someone behind her hit her locker, and it snapped open. She turned to face the one and only Patrick Verona.

" Thanks." She said, calmly.

" No problem. Nice to know that your talking to me again. So what did you want to tell me yesterday?" Patrick asked. Kat all of a sudden got shaky again, and turned to get her books out of her locker.

" Um, I'll tell you later. I got to get to class." Kat replied, then slammed her locker shut, and quickly walked away. Patrick stared after her, completely confused.

Time passed, as lunch got nearer and nearer. Kat couldn't concentrate on any of her classes, and Patrick seemed to noticed. Mandela thought that Patrick had raped her, and that's why she was so far off. Kat rarely talked to anyone, and kept thinking about everything that could go wrong. And when lunch came, Kat was trying not to faint at all the pressure. Bianca met her at her locker, and seemed to notice how nervous Kat was.

" Ok, there he is. Go tell him." Bianca said, giving Kat a little shove. Kat turned around to face Bianca and started to complain.

" I can't. What if he laughs? Bianca please don't make me do this." Kat pleaded. Bianca stood strong, as she shook her head no, with her hands on her hips.

" No. Your telling him." Bianca replied, pushing Kat again. Kat bit her lip.

" I can't." Kat simply said. Bianca sighed. This is were she come in.

" Patrick!?" Bianca shouted. Patrick turned to face her, and saw Kat with wide eyes, and mouth open. Bianca walked over to him, and dragged Kat with her. Kat struggled to get away, but couldn't. Patrick stood there, as Bianca began to speak.

" My sister has something to tell you." Bianca said simply, then pulled Kat in front of her. Kat turned to look at Bianca with pleading eyes. Bianca nodded her head, and Patrick raised his eyebrows. Kat looked at Patrick, with mouth agape, and tried to say something, but nothing came out. She was barley breathing, and Bianca seemed to realized, and slapped her on the back. Kat coughed, and tried to calm herself down some.

" Come on Stratford. Spit it out." Patrick said, smirking, as he realized her embarrassment.

" Fine." Kat said crossing her arms, and looking down.

" What I wanted to tell you yesterday, was that, well, um." Kat began, trying not to shake. She bit her lip, and Patrick watched as she struggled.

" This is going to sound completely dumb, but, I-I." Bianca was holding her breath, as Kat tried to find the words to let him know how she felt.

" If you have something to say, then just say it." Patrick exclaimed, with one hand in his pocket. Kat nodded, and tried. AGAIN.

" Ok well, I kind of, like you." She whispered. Patrick strained to hear as she spoke.

" What?" He asked. She finally looked up at him, and spoke.

" I like you." She stated. He stood there for a minute, shocked about her confession.

" You like me?" He asked. Kat opened her mouth, and suddenly gained confidence.

" No. I don't just like you. I don't know how, but I love you. And I know that you think that I'm just like Summer, and all of your other fan girls, and that's fine, but, I just had to say it." Kat replied, looking him straight in his eyes. A thousand emotions passed through his eyes, as he tried to wrap his mind around what she had said. Bianca squealed.

Kat turned to walk away, but Patrick caught her wrist, and spun her around, then crashed his lips to hers. Bianca's mouth hit the floor, and Kats eyes widened. One of Patrick's arms were put on her neck, to push her closer, and the other was on Kats cheek. Her hands were a little above his waste, as she gripped his shirt. People around them looked in awe. A few weeks ago, Kat had dumped trash on Patrick, and now she was practically making out with him. His lips tasted some what of cinnamon, and autumn. He deepened the kiss, and pulled her closer if that were possible. Too soon they needed air, and broke away, panting from the loss of breath.

" I love you too Kat." Patrick said, and Kat smiled.

" Glad to hear it." Kat replied. They hadn't moved there positions, and Kat felt Patrick chuckle. Bianca was practically jumping up and down.

" YES! Now I can finally date!" She yelled. Kat and Patrick paid no attention to her, as they continued there conversation.

" Now you have something new to right in your diary." Patrick exclaimed, smirking.

" I like to call it journal. Not diary." Kat spoke.

" Well, journal then." Patrick corrected himself.

" Oh, and if you really love me, you'll still be with me after you meet my dad." Kat said, getting serious. Patrick laughed, thinking she was joking. He saw her face, and stopped laughing.

" Is he really that bad?" Patrick asked.

" YES!" Kat and Bianca shouted at the same time, the minute he finished his sentence.

" Well I can behave." Patrick said, giving Kat a smile.

" Good, because your coming to meet him tonight." Kat exclaimed. Patrick looked a little worried.

---------------

The doorbell rang, and Mr. Stratford got up to answer it.

When he opened the door he saw Patrick standing there.

" Who are you?" Mr. Stratford asked rudely.

" I'm Kats boyfriend." Patrick answered, and held at his hand.

Mr. Stratford took his hand, and squeezed it hard. Patrick winced a little.

" If you do ANYTHING to hurt my daughter in ANY way your going to lose some body parts. I'm a doctor, and trust me, I know which parts hurt the worst." Mr. Stratford exclaimed. Patrick nodded. Kat was right. Her father was scary. That's when Kat came down the stairs in her blue - black dress, with her hair up in a bun. She looked to see her dad talking to someone at the door, and rushed to it, to see Patrick. He looked kind of worried, and she smirked at this.

" Dad, I'm going now." Kat spoke up, and her dad turned to face her. He pointed at her, and started speaking.

" No drugs, no drinking, and NO sex. Understand?" Her father replied.

" Aren't you supposed to tell Bianca that. Dad, I know how to take care of myself. And besides, Patrick won't try anything, so calm down." Kat exclaimed, rolling her eyes. And before he could say anything else, Kat grabbed Patrick's hand and dashed out the door. Her father sighed. His baby was growing up.

" You weren't joking when you said he was overprotective." Patrick chuckled.

" Of course not. And I must say, you look good in a suit." Kat replied looking him up and down.

" And you look good in a dress." Patrick stated, smirking. Kat blushed a little, then got into Patrick's car, and he drove of to the fall fling.

They were together.

And that's the way it is.

______________________________-

Ok guys that's the last chapter! I will be starting my new story soon!! To find out about it, go to my profile, and scroll down to story ideas! If you have any suggestions, pm me! Well one more thing………..

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!

Love,

-tj-tay


End file.
